world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
04232014KateMaenam
11:21 AA: Kate turns to Maenam. 11:22 AA: "Do you have a plan?" 11:23 AC: Maenam siqhs as she pulls the hood down off of her head. "Like, not really... I mean uh I'm still tryinq to fiqure out what exactly I'm like, supposed to do here..." she says with a frustrated eye roll. 11:24 AA: "In all of the excitement in getting here I honestly don't remember what our goal is." 11:24 AA: "Are we just doing Scarlet's dirty work?" 11:26 AC: Maenam shruqs "Maybe? I mean uh..." she siqhs aqain, runninq her hand throuqh her hair, tryinq to straiqhten it a bit "Like okay, since its like, my land and junk I quess I need to find the biq monster dude that lives here?" 11:27 AA: "I suppose he's in the room Scarlet has been looking for, then." Kate raises her hand to her chin. 11:29 AC: Maenam nods "yeah I like, fiqure that much but I mean when we were in Vejjy's land we like... had to help a biq ladydude qive human birth to herself?" she shruqs "Whatever that means..." 11:30 AA: "I don't follow nor do I think I will be able to." 11:30 AC: "el oh el yeah it was supes weird" 11:31 AA: Kate giggles. "Have you experimented with your powers yet? I think they may be more helpful here." 11:33 AC: Maenam blinks a bit. "Uhhh... well like I sorta used them on the princedude but uhhh..." she visibly stiffens a bit, "Um.. I kinda think that maybe uh... I miqht end up causinq problems..." 11:34 AA: Kate tilts her head and purses her lips. "Because...?" 11:36 AC: She bites her lip a little "Um... whale... Libby showed me a video of like... what Bloody Witches do." She siqhs a bit, "she said some junk about how like... I'm qonna cause errybody to fiqht and become supes anqry at erryone..." 11:37 AA: "Surely you're more capable of just making people angry. Can't you do the opposite as well?" 11:39 AC: "Well like, probably... I dunno whats up with Libby sometimes she like, wants to help but then she says junk like that." She scrunches up her face a bit, "Its kind of uhhh.... like, offputtinq I quess?" 11:39 AA: That's a word for it. 11:40 AC: She siqhs as she leads them alonq, "How are you like, holdinq up bee tee dubs?" 11:40 AA: Fine, considering. 11:40 AA: " "* 11:42 AC: She nods with a smile, "Qood to hear... um sorry you sorta qot reeled into the whole princess thinq..." 11:43 AA: "I did it to myself. I thought it would be the safest way." 11:46 AC: "Whale yeahh butt still..." she siqhs, lookinq around for Rilsette "I'd totes like to think Rilly would do fine by him... uh... herself? But I like, totes think she he couldn't really pull it off by hishershelfish..." 11:47 AA: "It would certainly be easier if it were only one of us, but then we have the upper hand if we get caught." 11:48 AC: Maenam nods, stoppinq for a second in front of a tapestry to jot down the desiqn in her sketchbook. 11:49 AA: "Isn't hanging a tapestry the equivalent of chaining a body up in the dungeons as a warning?" 11:51 AC: Maenam blinks a few times, but continues sketchinq "Whale like... maybe not? I mean uh, they wouldn't have carpetydudes THAT biq riqht?" she asks before her eyes qo wide. "...riqht?" 11:52 AA: "I hope not." Kate shivers. 11:53 AC: She slips the sketchbook back into her modus. "Oh em qee what if like there are suuuuupes huqe carpetquys and their all like 'Foul knaves prepare thyselves' and we're like 'But we are but fair maidens' and then stuff just qoes kray krayfish from there!?" 11:54 AA: "I think if we ended up encountering enemies that large, we'd better be quite convincing of our innocence." 11:56 AC: Maenam nods with wide eyes. "Yeah totes..." she looks back over her shoulder, "Or um... we could totes marry Rilly off to them... she totes miqht qet a taste for fabric." 11:57 AA: Kate can't help but fight a smile. 11:57 AA: "She'd be a..." 11:57 AA: She begins to crack up. 11:58 AA: "carpet muncher." 11:58 AA: Kate giggles. 11:58 AC: Maenam blinks a few times, unsure of the joke "uhhh..." she says, but snickers anyway. "Yeah, totes." 12:02 AA: "Totes." 12:02 AA: "I'm tired of this planet." 12:03 AC: Maenam nods a bit "el oh el totes not arquinq with you there." 12:03 AC: "I quess the sooner we find this dude the sooner we qet back." 12:04 AA: "Let's not delay any longer, then. Are you ready?" 12:05 AC: Maenam nods "totes hatched ready. Let's reel this suckerfish in!" she says with a qrin. 12:05 AA: Kate grins and starts down the hall.